


late, in love, and a little bit drunk

by DesertLily



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (Comic), Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Alcohol, Birds of Prey, Don't worry, Dumbass lesbians share a single brain cell, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Miscommunication, Post-Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn), Question!Renee, Renee is extremely gay for Kate, Rivals, Rivals to Lovers, Whirlwind Romance, its not anyone likeable that dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Renee thought things would calm down after the situation with Black Mask. The Birds of Prey still operated but they were far from the most notorious vigilantes in the city. But when a new hero hits the scene, everything changes - for better or for worse.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Renee Montoya, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel (background)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	late, in love, and a little bit drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crystalinastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalinastar/gifts).



> A fic for a friend!

Renee Montoya was  _ not  _ going through a mid-life crisis. Mostly because with this profession, mid-life may have been too generous. Though, she would fully admit to the crisis part. That part was absolutely still happening. The cause of it? A pretty redhead in a bat costume. Renee already knew she was a hopeless lesbian but that woman? That woman was in a different league entirely... Though, there was more than a little backstory as to  _ how _ exactly the two had ended up meeting. 

Since the Black Mask incident, things had been going (surprisingly) well. Helena, Dinah, and Renee still continued to operate as the Birds of Prey. She had finally taken on a secret identity of her own ‘The Question’. It gave her the chance to live a relatively ‘normal’ life and also stopped the question of ‘ _ Why the fuck is an ex-cop operating as a vigilante? _ ’ Renee figured it was better than her actual answer of ‘Because I actually want to make a difference in this city.’ It may have been brutal but it was true. The GCPD was beyond corrupt. It was hard to find a crime family they  _ weren’t _ in the pocket of. The Birds of Prey also had the benefit of not being full of misogynistic, sexist dumbasses that took every opportunity to undermine her. Instead, they worked together in synergy - each just as important as the other. It was...nice to have somewhere she felt like she belonged.It also helped that they had ‘Oracle’ on their side. The identity of ‘Oracle’ still alluded the Birds but right now? It wasn’t one of Renee’s biggest concerns. She had simply started helping them one day; sending them case information or financial support or even finding them a hideout in an old Clocktower. Renee didn’t care to learn  _ who _ exactly Oracle was. She was just grateful to have her support rather than have her as an enemy. 

Though, Oracle wasn’t the only contact the Birds had. There was still Harley and Cass. The two were an...interesting duo - particularly as Harley had dubbed Cass her ‘apprentice’. Though, Renee couldn’t deny the positive effect the teen was having on the former villain. She wouldn’t say Harley was going straight - after all,  _ nothing _ about Harleen Quinzel was straight - but she wasn’t entirely crooked either. The kid had made her soft. It was almost endearing in a way. It wasn’t often that they really worked with them anymore - outside of ‘family bonding’ movie nights or going out for drinks or ‘normal’ bonding activities between friends. Harley had a very...different view of handling things. Sometimes, her chaos was helpful and other times, it was more a hindrance. Particularly as Harley still seemed to struggle deciding which side of the law she wanted to stay on. Whilst she swore hands down she was starting to go clean, her relationship with yet  _ another _ Rogue said otherwise. Though, Ivy was far better for Harley than Joker had ever been. She treated her like a  _ person _ . As much as she hated to admit it, Poison Ivy wasn’t entirely terrible. 

‘The Official Birds of Prey Movie Night’ happened twice a month. The location always switched between the Clocktower and Harley’s new apartment; always somewhere they all felt safe. This particular movie night had them all squished into Harley’s apartment, eating shitty pizza and watching  _ Now You See Me _ . It wouldn’t have been Renee’s first choice but Harley’s home, Harley’s pick. The movie was...bearable, aided by the running commentary they all seemed to provide. It was strangely normal - as if they were just a normal family. An ex-cop, the last surviving member of the Bertinelli crime family, a singer-turned-vigilante,  _ Harley Quinn _ , and a pickpocket. A completely normal family! Nothing even remotely strange about that. What  _ was _ strange, however, was the woman in a bat costume that came crashing in through the window. That was entirely unexpected - which was saying something considering they lived in Gotham. 

The woman didn’t see, to give a damn about the other vigilantes in the room. She had eyes for one person and one person only. Harleen Quinzel. There was a ferocity in how she moved; every action seemingly calculated and planned out in advance. Renee was also definitely not having a single gay thought as she watched the woman pin Harley to the wall. “ _ Where the hell is he _ ?” It was moments before any of them seemed to move. No one had expected someone to just...break in.  _ She could have at least waited until after the movie had finishedI. _ As everyone scrambled to their feet, looking for the nearest weapon, the woman still didn’t pay them any attention. “Where the hell is the  _ Clown _ , Quinn?” That left a sinking feeling in Renee’s stomach. Bruce snarled from where he stood protectively in front of Cass.

If Harley had been pale before, now she looked like her skin was made of snow as every ounce of colour drained away from her face. “...Joker? I ain’t...I don’t got nothing to do with him anymore. I’m with Ivy now.” The look of terror on Harley’s face ignited a rage inside of Renee. They all knew what that  _ monster _ had done to her. Who the hell did this woman think she was?! “I ain’t seen him in a long time.”

“You’re not lying.” The woman stepped back with a look of pure frustration on her face. “Fuck!” With that, she moved to make her way back out of the window. 

There was a beat of silence. “What the fuck just happened?” Despite the urge to scold Cass for her language, Renee couldn’t help but agree with the sentiment. This was  _ not _ what any of them had been expecting. Not even remotely. 

“Okay, so are we planning on actually going after her or…?” And there was Helena loading her crossbow. As always, her voice oozed a mixture of exasperation and sarcasm. Renee tried not to think about  _ why _ she had decided to bring her crossbow with her to movie night. Some questions were better left unanswered. “Because I’m sure as shit not waiting around.” 

That was how the Birds of Prey (and Harley Quinn) found themselves chasing after the vigilante in their pajamas. Cass had been ordered to stay behind with Bruce the hyena - an order she had been more than a little bit against. But they didn’t know  _ who _ they were going to be up against. There was no way they were going to expose the kid to this stranger. Not even remotely. The woman was surprisingly...easy to follow - as if she wanted them to follow her. It left an uneasy feeling in Renee’s stomach. This felt too easy. Well, as easy as chasing a new vigilante across rooftops in your pajamas could be. Finally, the woman stopped running. She let them catch her. The rooftop was a familiar one too. The BatBurger across the street from the Clocktower. She was taunting them. “You know, you don’t give nearly as good of a chase as I expected you to.” 

“...You wanted us to chase you?” Dinah had even less patience than Renee as she stepped closer, a canary cry loitering on the tip of her tongue. “Who the hell do you think you are anyways? Because breaking into someone’s apartment to talk about their ex really isn’t classy.” Harley was silent throughout all of this. It was...unsettling. The most notable thing about Harley Quinn was that she  _ never _ shut up. Not for anything. 

The woman smirked. “Batwoman.” She introduced with no offer of a handshake. “Batman’s cousin.” Well, that was certainly unexpected. But not surprising. The ‘Batfamily’ just seemed to grow bigger and bigger by the day. It was getting hard to keep track of them. “Also Gotham’s only Bat right now.” Her smirk widened at the collective look of alarm her words caused. “Oh? Didn’t they tell you? They’re all out of Gotham for a while.” She looked so calm about everything. Renee both hated it and was utterly intoxicated with it. No one had ever gotten Renee feeling so flustered so quickly - especially not any of her exes. She didn’t understand  _ why _ Batwoman was having this effect on her and she hated it. “Oracle suggested we work together.” 

Oracle. Suddenly things made a little more sense. Oracle was always as cryptic as she was helpful. But she always seemed to know what she was doing. Which meant that, for whatever reason, they were most likely stuck working with Batwoman for the foreseeable future. Great. So Batman was out of town for a while and in his place was his snarky and definitely not hot cousin was in his place. Even better! At least Batman mostly left them to their own devices. Batwoman, however, had entirely different ideas. “Any particular reason  _ why _ we’d be so eager for a partnership?” 

“The Joker’s out of Arkham.” Those five words changed everything. There were a lot of Gotham rogues that the Birds were confident on their ability to take on. The Joker was not one of them. The Joker was in a league of his own. Even the Big Bad Bat himself struggled with him. Renee was acutely aware of the fact Harley seemed to freeze up entirely at Batwoman’s words. There wasn’t a single person in Gotham who didn’t know what Joker had done to Harleen Quinzel. “I thought you would have a particular interest in dealing with him. Anyways, I have places to be, people to punch. But I  _ will _ be in touch.” As Batwoman took after her cousin and disappeared into the night, Renee hated the fact she was looking forward to their next meeting. She felt a small vibration in her pocket. Her phone. Glancing at it, Renee saw a single text. 

[ _ So I might have forgotten to mention Batwoman. She’s harmless. Mostly. - O]  _

Movie night was abruptly cancelled after that. 

Instead, they had all very quickly relocated to the Clocktower - it was safer than Harley’s apartment by a long shot. Cass had been on the verge of sulking until she saw the looks on all their faces. Things were beyond bad. They were downright terrible. The Clocktower was almost unbearably silent as they headed inside. No one knew what to say; no one knew how to  _ handle _ all of this. 

Finally, Harley spoke up. “I-I can’t do this.” Renee had never heard her this vulnerable before. It just sounded  _ wrong _ . It didn’t sound like Harley. Her voice was too unsure; too vulnerable. “I-I can’t face him again. And I ain’t gunna risk him getting anywhere near the kid.” A small spark of rage spiked up within her at the prospect of him getting anywhere near Cass. If he even dared lay a finger on her, there would be no one in Heaven or Hell that could save him. “I’m sorry. I...I can’t…” 

“No one’s going to make you.” Dinah already had an arm outstretched to wrap around Harley’s shoulders.  _ And then there were three _ . The three of them and some stranger in a bat costume to take on the Joker. Well, there was absolutely no way whatsoever this could go wrong! None at all. 

The second time Renee met Batwoman, they were both in costume. With Gotham’s newfound lack of vigilantes, the Birds of Prey were spread thin. Hence why The Question had been patrolling alone. It had been a quiet night. That alone left a bad feeling in her stomach. Gotham was  _ never _ quiet - especially when it came to crime. Which could only mean one thing; something bigger was going on behind the scenes. The question as to  _ what _ exactly that something was was quickly answered by the explosion on Gotham pier. She considered calling on back-up before heading to find the cause but decided against it. There wasn’t enough time to waste and she didn’t doubt Oracle was already very much aware of it. So The Question ran into the fray. The thin fabric mask covering her face was enough to dilute the smoke as she headed inside. Her biggest concern was civilian injuries but a quick scan of the pier assured her that there were none. This wasn’t an attack to hurt anyone. 

This was an attack with the single purpose of making a statement. 

The multitude of goons in clown masks were quick to assure her as to what exactly that message was. The Joker was back in town and he wanted everyone to know it. Taking on Joker’s henchman wasn’t one of Renee’s best ideas - most of her ideas couldn’t be considered ‘good’ ideas, actually. Yet she did it anyway. She could fight, and the longer she spent fighting them, the longer they went without hurting anyone. It was sound logic. Mostly. Renee went into autopilot as she thought. She had long since learnt it was better to just trust her instincts and react. She moved in rhythm to a song she had yet to learn. Though, it quickly became apparent that  _ just maybe _ she was out of her depth. There were more goons than she expected - a lot more. There was no way she was going to win this alone. 

It seemed as if fate agreed with her. “Duck!” Renee ducked her head down as a batarang flew through the air. Batwoman wasn’t the back up she had expected or wanted, but she was in no position to complain. “You run into all your fights head first or do you just run in head first?” She didn’t have to look at her to know that the red-head was smirking.

“...Just shut up and fight.” That was how they ended up back to back, fighting off goon after goon. More kept coming; like cockroaches crawling out of the woodwork. The two seemed to fall into sync quickly. It felt oddly...natural to fight by her side; familiar even. “You got here awfully quickly. Are you stalking me, Batwoman?” Something about the name didn’t feel quite right. Renee knew there was another name hiding beneath it and she was eager to learn it. 

“And what if I was?” She teased as she slammed her fist into the closest henchman. “Does that bother you?” She hated the fact it didn’t even remotely. “Relax. I was in the area and Oracle sent out a message saying you needed back up, Question.” For some reason, that answer left her slightly disappointed. “Stupid name by the way.”

Renee snorted at that, taking her gaze away from the fight for barely a second to focus on the other vigilante. “Like Batwoman is any better?” She had to admit that she was right, though. Gotham had a serious problem with vigilantes and half-assed aliases. 

She laughed - and God, how the hell did she have such a pretty laugh. No. Focus, Renee. Gay thoughts were for after beating the shit out of Joker’s henchmen. “I suppose you have a point there.” Batwoman pulled her close just in time to avoid being shot. “Though, we both know you have another name that I would be  _ delighted _ to learn.” Was...Was Batwoman flirting with her?! 

“Not the time or place!” Renee retorted as the onslaught of fighters began to dwindle. 

“And when is the right time and place?”

She hesitated for barely a second. “Drinks. Tomorrow night.” 

Batwoman knocked out the last of the goons. “It’s a date.” With that, she simply...walked away. “I’ll text you the details!” Renee stood there stunned for a few moments. Had that really just happened? Had she just arranged a date with Batwoman? Renee knew one thing for certain; it was late and she really needed to sleep. She just hoped it wouldn’t turn out to be one big dream when she woke up. 

Renee’s dreams were consumed with a red-haired woman that night. They barely knew each other but there was something different about Batwoman. Something that simply made her stand out against the rest. The next day she woke up to two texts. 

[ _ Heard about the attack last night. Harleen’s shaken but fine. Make sure she stays out of this. She said to tell you all to ‘stay safe’. - Ivy _ ] 

Huh. She hadn’t expected to wake up to a ‘concerned’ text from Poison Ivy of all people. But with this lifestyle? Anything really was possible. Part of her had been relieved when Harley said her and Cass would be staying with Ivy until this was over. The events of the previous night made that relief blossom. Though, it was the second text that caught her attention most of all. 

[ _ 7pm. I’ll pick you up from the Clocktower. Don’t be late. - Kate _ ] 

Kate. Now she had a name to put to Batwoman’s extremely pretty face. She didn’t bother questioning where exactly Kate had gotten her number - Oracle was most likely to blame. She stared at the phone for a few moments, taking in the text. She really was going on a date with Batwoman. That hadn’t been a dream. Unable to stop herself from grinning, Renee sent back a simple ‘ _ Can’t wait to see you then!’ _

She had been on too many dates before but this was the one she felt most nervous for. Sure, Renee had had impressive girlfriends and dates with interesting people before.  _ But none of them had been Batman’s cousin _ . This time Renee had to actually be impressive. If it went badly, did that mean Batman would kick her ass? Though, she knew Kate was fully capable of doing that on her own. Renee paused for a moment.  _ Wait, was she into that? _ That thought alone sent Renee spiralling down yet another rabbit hole of  _ Extreme Gay Panic. _ Helena and Dinah had been an incredible help in Renee’s getting ready for the date. After all,  _ What the hell did you wear on a date with Batwoman? _ . Helena’s suggestion had simply been ‘flannel’ whilst Dinah had at least tried to help her. That was how Renee found herself pulling a leather jacket even tighter around herself as she waited outside the Clocktower. 

At 7pm exactly, a black Maserati pulled up. Renee hesitated for less than a moment before moving to open the passenger door. In the driver’s seat sat the most breath-taking woman she had ever seen. Batwoman may have been hot, but Kate was in a different league entirely. They may have been the same person but outside of her costume, Kate was so much more than what she had expected. “Are you getting in or are you just going to stare at me all night?”

“Can’t I do both?” Renee retorted as she climbed inside before doing exactly as she said. She stared at Kate for a few moments. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re stunning?” 

“Many people, actually.” Kate assured her as she began to drive. “Though, I think I like it more when you see it.” Jesus, was this woman ever not flirting? Not that Renee had any complaints. “I hope you don’t mind but we’re going to my apartment, Renee. Most Gotham bars have piss poor drinks whilst I make sure to serve nothing but the best.” In any other situation Renee would be concerned about going to a stranger’s apartment. But this was different.  _ This was Batwoman _ . Then it hit her. Kate had known her name. She was quick to pick up on her realisation. “Oracle gave me the rundown when she gave me your number. Renee Montoya, ex-GCPD officer - incredible decision to quit, by the way - , also known as The Question, along with being a raging lesbian.” Oracle really had just given Kate the full tl;dr, huh? 

Renee couldn’t help but feel like she was very much at a disadvantage. “Since you seem to know everything about me, do I get to know anything about you? Or are you determined to remain a mystery.” 

She laughed. “Kate Kane, ex-military, Batwoman, Jewish, Bruce Wayne’s cousin. Unlike my cousin, I’m a little more trustworthy with who I offer my identity to.” 

Wait. “Bruce Wayne’s Batman?!”

Kate practically cackled at that. 

A few drinks later found Renee and Kate half-dressed and cuddling on Kate’s couch. It was...nice. Actually, it was a hell of a lot more than nice. It was  _ perfect _ . It was the calmest Renee had felt in a long time. The most beautiful woman she had ever met was cuddling with her as they drank expensive whiskey and whispered sweet nothings to each other. Maybe things were running too fast but Kate Kane had proven she was by no means someone that ever took things slowly. Unfortunately, Renee’s paradise was broken by Kate’s phone vibrating. She watched as the redhead’s face contorted into a scowl as she read the text. “What is it? What’s wrong?” 

“The Joker.” Of all the people to ruin her date night, it had to be the  _ clown _ . Couldn’t he just...take a night off or something? Honestly, this was just homophobic. It had to be. He’d heard that the lesbians were having a good time and decided to be spiteful. “Amusement Mile is active again. He’s also hit two more locations; the GCPD and apparently Harley’s old apartment. There’s casualties from both.” Kate sat up. Okay, so maybe this was definitely a lot more than heterosexual spite. “...Oracle thinks he’s going to strike again.” 

Renee sighed, closing her eyes for a few moments. “Fuck i.” She breathed out, trying to push away the slight alcoholic buzz at the back of her head. Something about those locations put together was ringing alarm bells at the back of her mind. The Pier. Amusement Mile. Harley’s apartment. The GCPD. Oh.  _ Oh fuck _ . “I think I know where he’s going next. 

Instantly, Kate’s full attention was back on her. “Where?” 

“He’s going backwards. He  _ knows _ about the Birds of Prey and he’s working our origin backwards.  _ He’s taunting us _ . The last place is the Black Mask Club.  _ It has to be _ .” 

“You’re a genius.” She breathed out.

Renee felt her face flush at that. “Occasionally I’m more than just an average face.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Renee. I like my women pretty and clever. You are a keen example of both.” Now was absolutely not the time, but Renee was one hundred percent sure that Kate had perfected the art of flirting; the art of luring people in with a siren. And honestly? Renee had no fear about getting to the rocks. She watched as Kate sent out a rapid text. “I’m letting everyone know. We...We need to get there asap. Do you have any gear nearby or..?” 

Just like that, their date was well and truly over as business took centrefold. “No. Absolutely everything’s back at the Clocktower.” 

Kate closed her eyes for a few moments. “Take my car back. I...I need to get suited up. I’ll meet you at the club, okay?” She pressed a quick kiss to Renee’s cheek as she handed over her car keys. 

The Clocktower was dead silent when Renee got back. Evidently, Huntress and Black Canary were already enroute to the Black Mask club. Her hands were shaking slightly as she pulled on her gear. Taking a deep breath, The Question pulled her mask over her face. She had a horrible feeling about this. Maybe it was just paranoia. She hoped it was just paranoia. Paranoia that was made infinitely worse by the fact nobody was answering their comms. 

Arriving at the club confirmed that it was a lot more just paranoia. She was greeted to the sight of Huntress and Black Canary struggling to hold off Joker’s goons, and Batwoman...When she caught sight of Batwoman, Question’s blood ran cold. The Joker had her.  _ The fucking clown had Batwoman and was beating her black and blue _ . She didn’t think. She just acted. “Kate!” The word was almost choked on her lips as she shoved goons aside, fighting her way through the crowd as she desperately tried to get closer. The clown had the  _ audacity _ to laugh as he watched her. “Aww, does the Bat have a girlfriend? I suppose this ends with less of a punchline and more punctuation.” His joke made Renee want to punch him even more. 

But there were too many henchmen. It was like swimming against a fast current. Huntress and Black Canary were both growing tired. They were all getting overwhelmed quickly. Kate’s cries of pain reached her ears and every single one of them hurt. Everything felt  _ wrong _ . Renee found herself falling to her knees as the doors to the club were thrown open. 

“Puddin’!” No, this couldn’t be happening.  _ Harley had changed _ . She was better than this. She had Ivy now! She wasn’t supposed to go running back to the Joker’s side with a large grin stretched on her face. She was supposed to be better than this. 

The Joker seemed just as surprised as the rest of them as he gifted her a smile just as wide. “Harley! Darling! What a wonderful surprise!”

She giggled as she wrapped her arms around him. The sight was sickening to watch. “I even brought you a gift?” 

“Oh?” It was impossible for the clown to hide his delight. “And what could that be?” 

“I should warn you, though. This gift comes with a warning label.” Harley leaned in close. “You get to hurt me. You get to hurt me again and again. But you don’t get to hurt my friends.” Then a single bang ran out. The Joker’s body had already hit the ground by the time Renee realised what was happening. He still had a wide grin stuck on his lifeless body. “Anyone who doesn’t want to end up like him has thirty seconds to scram!” Joker’s goons seemed to be faster than speedsters as they scattered out of the building. 

As Harley moved to help the others, Renee had eyes for one person and one person only; Kate. Stumbling slightly, she ran to Kate’s side as Batwoman tried to get to her feet. “Easy...You’re hurt.” Question moved to wrap an arm around her. 

Kate had the audacity to try and wave her off. “Relax. Didn’t hurt me half as much as he thought he was. When it comes to the joking, a little bit of acting can go a long way.” With that, her hand reached out to pull up Renee’s mask. Then Kate’s lips were on hers and nothing else in the world mattered. 

Kate’s kiss was like a drug. From the second their lips touched, Renee found herself wanting more. She found herself wanting to kiss her over and over again until she couldn’t anymore. Even then, she’d probably still keep trying. The kiss was full of passion. It was full of promises of something more. Though, whatever that ‘more’ was going to be had yet to be decided. Far too soon for Renee’s liking, Kate was pulling away and gently setting Renee’s mask back in place. “I’ll see you around. Who knows? Maybe one day I’ll be the answer to your question.” Even injured, Batwoman managed to walk away with dignity. There was a grace to her unlike any other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr


End file.
